His Shield-Maiden, Her Lord
by Thrymja Freki
Summary: What if you changed somebody's name? Their date of birth? Gender, even? Well, this. Spartan!Fem!Percy(Astarte)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would change if you changed one's parent? Or even one's gender? How about their date of birth? Well, this is one thing.

I don't own.

Also, the blades, (poorly) described, are Kratos' blades from God of War.

* * *

All she knew was she had to run. Her city was burning, their patron unable to help. She hid in one of his temples, a crude memorial to warriors long dead.

But the teenage girl had no time to marvel at the marble panel.

Athenians rampaged outside her home, burning the city-state of Sparta, when her warriors were dying in battle to defend them.

Persians and Greeks assaulted Sparta, though on separate fronts, and none could stop the onslaught they brought.

Her silvery blue eyes eyed a pair of blades that belonged to Ares.

They were exact replicas of the other. They were about two feet long, three if you counted from tip to pommel. The handles were made of oak, and the pommels had three feet of chains in them. The guards and blades were both odd. The blades were jagged by design, and the guard was an odd skull-like shape.

As she touched them, she felt the most amazing feeling she had ever felt in her life. Power coursed through her skin, and a red glow enveloped it. Ashes seemed to magnetize to her skin, and her auburn hair began to wave like a flame.

A red line of blood inked itself into her skin, covering her left eye, breast, and hip. The line curved, almost like a serpent, so it wasn't in a ramrod straight line.

She stood straight up and bowed before a statue of Ares.

"Grant me your strength, Father of Sparta, so that I might go forth and slay our enemies," she said. Her voice was rough, but light and serene.

The doors to the temple exploded, forcing her to turn and face the threat.

She stood at a solid 5'11" tall, and was built like an Amazon. She had silvery blue eyes, and auburn hair. Her skin was the white of ashes, and she resembled a goddess of war with her countenance.

Her face was blank as she felt the eyes of the Athenians skim over her body.

"My lord shall taste your blood." Her tone was flat, as she threw her swords out, and gripped the chains, right before twisting her torso, slicing through the mortals of the ten men, which numbered eight, killing them.

The two left were demigods, as their armor withstood the blades.

Yanking her blades back to her, she smiled at them, her body glowing red.

"Come, sons of Athena. Let me show you the power of Sparta," she said. They charged. She charged them.

Two spurts of blood fell from two headless corpses.

She noticed one man still alive, and stalked over to him.

"Remember this day as the day you failed to crush Sparta. I am Astarte, daughter of Sparta, and Servant of Ares, the God of War," she said. She ruthlessly stabbed her sword into the man's neck, severing it completely.

* * *

Astarte had failed to reclaim Sparta, but had fled, with a small child in one arm, and her swords in the other. She was wearing strips of steel and cloth, and had bound herself in leather so she could fight more freely.

The baby started to cry, and the sixteen year old girl stopped so she could comfort him.

"Shh.. Hush now, little one... We will see to it Sparta does not die," she said, and poked his nose. Astarte smiled when the baby gurgled.

"Well, you need a name. One befitting of a Spartan," she said, and sat down on a rock to think.

A bright flash sent her into a smile, as she felt the God of War's divine presence wash over her.

"I say he should be called Kratos," Ares said.

"Naming the son of Sparta 'Power'.. Yes. You hear that, little one? Your name is Kratos, Son of Sparta," Astarte said. The baby smiled, and she smiled too.

A pair of warm arms engulfed the two, shocking Astarte.

"M-my.. My lord," she gasped. He was shaking, his armor clanking and clattering as the god broke down into sobs.

Awkwardly, Astarte held her patron god as he cried, and she cried with him. They cried for all of the Spartans who were shamelessly slaughtered. They cried, because Sparta burned, and the ground was caked in their own blood. They wept, and then all tears stopped, but neither moved.

"Athena will pay, Astarte! Me, you, and little Kratos here... We'll make them pay," Ares said. Astarte smiled.

"That we shall, my lord. We shall make her feel the pain we feel. But we will ensure NONE survive. And I know just how to do so," she said.

The duo looked at one another and smiled.

"King Leonidas may have slain Xerxes, but a fleet of Persians are searching for something to break."

"A plan so cunning, nobody will see it coming," Ares said. Kratos gurgled, and the older two laughed.

* * *

Astarte officially decided she would rather live in the forests beyond Mesopotamia than spend another minute near a Persian.

They had agreed to destroy Athens, and in exchange Ares would bless THEM in the battle, for the last Persian-Greek battle ever.

It had worked out, until they decided they wanted the last daughter of Sparta.

Ares had removed their blessings, and Astarte slaughtered every Persian she came across, and as many Athenians as she could.

It had not been a pretty battle. Athens, once white and pure, had been burned significantly. Several men, women, and children lay dead in the streets. Many of the woman and children had suffered brutally before Astarte killed their Persian torturers.

"Heads up. Athena and Zeus are coming," Ares said. As soon as the words left his mouth, they appeared in a mighty boom of thunder.

"Ares! You have sided with the enemy in this battle," Zeus said, his tone sad and accusing.

Astarte stepped up, and said, "No. We have received our vengeance against her unjustified slaughter of our city while we were mourning our king!" Athena, already horrified by her city, was both mortified and angered by this.

"I had justification! Sparta was too strong! Three hundred of you battle hungry fools took down a sizable chuck of the Persian army!"

"So you admit! I had to kill my friends because of you! Your children defiled our temples, our land! Our women and children! I was forced to kill my city because your idiot children and servants attempted to make us weak in the mind," Astarte said. Her hair, which was previously flat, became a flame, her silvery blue eyes moved like molten silver.

"I see... This is a very serious crime, Athena. I cannot let any of you go free. Mortal! You will be suffered thirty lashes! That is a serious punishment in Sparta, yes? Ares! You shall suffer a hundred lashes, and you will feel them without your ability to block out pain! And you, my dear daughter, shall be suffered a month in the Fields of Punishment, where you will relieve the sack of Sparta from the point of view of a defenseless mortal woman. So mote it be," Zeus said. He snapped his fingers, and a skeleton appeared with a whip in his hands.

Zeus had this one skeleton on call from the Fields of Punishment for these types of occasions.

"Mortal! You shall be first." Astarte took off her sword belt and tied her arms around the nearest post, and Ares exposed her back.

Crack! The whip bit into Astarte's shoulder, but she would not cry out. She winced, and felt the whip hit her again.

During her lashing, she never cried out. She bit her lip, and took a piece of ambrosia, offered to her by Ares.

Astarte winced as she heard the whip hit her lord's bare back, biting her lip as her own lashing wounds ached. The wounds had faded, but the pain did not.

When it was over, Astarte watched the skeleton and the wisdom goddess vanish to the Fields of Punishment as she fed Ares ambrosia and nectar.

Zeus watched her, and smiled behind his white beard.

"For what it's worth, children, I am truly sorry about Sparta.. I will grant you one wish, mortal. Name it, and it shall be yours," he said. He knew well how attached Ares was to Sparta. He'd been hysterical when the first fire began, while he sat, helpless, on Olympus.

"Lord Zeus.. I ask you if you could make me and the child I rescued immortal, but able to die in combat. Also, I would like us both to be able to age until our 21st birthdays. The child is named Kratos, and I would like to be able to keep Sparta alive outside of my,lord's heart..." Zeus rubbed his beard, and nodded.

"Go and get the child, and I shall grant your wish." Astarte smiled, and gently laid a napping Ares' head down on the road before darting off to get little Kratos.

She returned minutes later, having left him in a small cave near Athens.

Zeus clapped, and chanted in Greek, before a bolt of lightning hit her and Kratos, flooding them with her wish.

The loud boom of the bolt woke Ares up.

One quick explanation later, and her blinked.

"You got a wish, and asked to become partially immortal, so you and Kratos could stay alive for as long as you don't die in combat, for me."

"Yes, my lord.. I did not mean to ups- eep!" Astarte was cut off by Ares hugging her. Zeus smiled behind his hand, and committed the image to memory.

A Spartan warrior had just 'Eeped'.

Astarte blushed as the two males began to chuckle, but she smiled nonetheless and brushed some dust off Kratos' face.

"So. Would you like to visit Olympus," Ares asked.

"My lord, are you asking me into your home," said Astarte as she grinned at him. He coughed, and cleared his throat.

"Yes, my lord. It would be an honor to visit the home of the Gods," she said, giggling.

* * *

I am having too much fun writing this. I really DON'T wanna stop it here, or ever.

Astarte is Percy, but not.

No, she will not have Poseidon's Water Powers. She's not his kid.

I'm sure you know who her parent is.

Yes, Astarte is a female version of the God of War Kratos, who the little boy actually is.

Pairings are decided, but my secret.

Review, ja?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm shocked.

I put two hours into the first chapter. This one gets a day's worth.

I'm aiming for at least 20 chapters.

You will be shocked at the surprises I have in store.

CHAPTER TWO.

This takes place a few months after Ares brought Astarte and Kratos to live with him.

Enjoy.

* * *

Astarte smiled as she watched her son run around, chasing Ares with a stick. The god was simply walking slowly away, and occasionally let the one and a half year old hit him.

A golden flash signaled the arrival of a god.

"Apollo," greeted Ares. Apollo nodded at him, but his eyes were locked on her.

"Apollo. Stop staring, it's rude and unbecoming of a god."

"Sorry, Ares. But Artemis is back, and you need to come to the meeting." Ares nodded, and Apollo flashed out.

"Astarte, with me. Kratos, go visit Old Barnacle Beard's palace. The Nereids will take care of you until we're done." Ares flashed out with Kratos to Poseidon's palace, and back,and out again with Astarte.

* * *

Astarte was in shock. She'd always heard Artemis to travel with silver hair, and white eyes. But that was not her true form.

Standing in the middle of the floor was an older version of herself. The auburn hair, and shimmering silver eyes. Tanned skin, the build of an Amazonian woman. She wore a silver toga, and had a silver bow around her shoulder.

"Hang on a second... Father, may I request Astarte stand next to Artemis," Ares asked, standing from his throne.

Zeus looked right at the two females.

"Granted, child. Shield-maiden! Stand next to Artemis," the god of thunder thundered.

Astarte shuffled awkwardly as she did so. Artemis stood, frozen in shock, staring at her.

Zeus' thunderous laughed boomed around Olympus.

"Yes! They are indeed related. How, I must wonder, though. Artemis, have you lied with a man?"

The goddess' face grew puce, and she glared at Zeus.

"No. I most certainly have NOT."

Zeus stared at Astarte.

"Tell me, then, Astarte of Sparta. How did you come to be Spartan?"

Astarte sighed, and began to recite what the priests of Ares had told her.

"I was not born in Sparta. I was brought before one of my lord's temples by a cloaked man, and raised there. He said nothing but that I should not have happened, and he left. That's all I know." The council grew silent, and Hera looked intently at Astarte and Artemis.

"Hestia, dearest sister? Look at them, and tell me what you see," she said.

A young girl leapt from the fire and clapped her hands, smiling.

"Council of Olympus? Allow us to present to you, Astarte, daughter of Sparta and Artemis," Hestia said.

Astarte did the first thing anyone would think a Spartan was incapable of doing.

She fainted.

"Er... Ares, Spartans can faint," Zeus asked, genuinely befuddled.

The God of War blinked.

"It would seem so..."

* * *

Three hours later, Astarte, Ares, Artemis, and Zeus were in his temple on Olympus.

"Artemis, explain how Astarte was born," Zeus said.

"Well, Father, when a woman loves a man enough, she-" Zeus covered his ears, and Ares snickered.

"Not what I meant! Who is her father?"

Artemis sighed, and her eyes seemed to stop shimmering as she answered.

"Her father is-" Apollo flashed in, Kratos hanging onto his arm.

Astarte picked Kratos up, and held him close to her.

"Orion," Apollo said. Ares did a double take, and Zeus sighed.

"Well, it explains a bit. Orion, grandson of Perseus, my son."

Astarte blinked.

"Ares, hold Kratos. I just realized I had three gods in my bloodline, and your blessings," she said. When Kratos left her arms, she fainted once again.

"Spartans can indeed faint," Apollo said.

* * *

Three years passed, and Astarte had began to discover her powers. For one, she was much stronger at night. Two, she could summon a lightning bolt from the skies, and three, she could shapeshift.

She often shapeshifted into a bear, a horse, or a wolf. She wasn't able to transform into any form of mythical creature, like the Minotaur, or a dragon.

Also, she could heal herself and others with water.

Kratos was four now, and was causing havoc on Olympus. He would often be seen with Hermes, pranking Athena, or with Ares, training.

He was sleeping right now, though. It was late at night, and he was a growing boy.

Astarte wore a white toga, her swords by her side, and her toga would become armor at a moment's notice.

A horn sounded below Olympus, and all the gods flashed into Olympus. But Astarte could tell something was different. They were standing stiffer than normal.

She walked out to her lord, and quietly said, "My lord?"

He turned to her, and she saw what was different. His black hair was more refined, and his fiery eyes seemed to be calmer. He stood taller, and spoke with a deeper, more commanding voice.

"Woman," he said. Astarte gasped to herself.

"I assume Greece is defeated, my lord?" She bowed low, and waited to see if he would answer her.

Ares had warned her he and the gods would be changing. When they did, he instructed her to head north. His new form would not remember her.

She had surprised him then.

_(Flashback)  
_

_"There's a new power rising in Greece, Astarte. They've made us their gods, but they changed us. Our new forms won't remember you. Not for a long time. There's a tribe, several actually, of war-like people in the North. I ran into one of their gods, and he and I fought. I was defeated, but he was impressed. He gave me his language, which I'm going to give to you. When I turn, I want you and Kratos to go to one of them," Ares said._

_"If you so wish, my lord. But allow me one request," Astarte said. He nodded, and Astarte took a deep breath._

_She closed his eyes, pushed him down into a chair, and sat on his lap, and did something he would remember as long as he was Ares._

_Astarte kissed him, and said, "Grant me a night with you, my lord."_

_Both woke the next morning, satisfied and happy._

_"I'm not exactly a maiden, now, my lord," she said that morning, smiling._

_"No, Astarte. Most certainly not. I'll see you tonight. Zeus has us meeting these people who are rising in Greece. Stay safe, my chosen." Ares dressed, and flashed out._

_Astarte dressed, and went to feed Kratos._

_(Flashback End)_

"In one fell swoop, Rome took Greece and established itself as an empire," her lord said.

"I see. Have a good day, my lord." And with that, Astarte walked off.

She collected Kratos, and nodded at Apollo, who hadn't changed, and he distracted the gods as she darted from the mountain, heading north.

* * *

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since the rise of Rome, and one since she had found her way into a temple of the Northern people Ares had told her about.

"Welcome, shield-maiden, to my temple," a voice spoke behind her. She turned, and seen a giant hulk of a man behind her. He had blood red hair, and a matching beard that was braided into three neat braids. He wore a set of leather armor, and a massive hammer was strapped to his back. He had grey-blue eyes, and spoke with a strange accent.

"Hello. I was looking for one of the North Gods. My lover told me I would find them here," Astarte said.

The man boomed with laughter.

"You are in luck, young warrior! I am Thor, Norse God of Thunder. Come, let us go to Asgard. My father understands Greece has fallen, and would like to know why," he said.

* * *

Astarte was in awe at the sight of the massive city before her.

It was made of pure gold, and bronze. Spires rose higher than she could see, and the sky was clear, allowing a perfect view of the night sky.

"Welcome, lady of battle, to Asgaard," Thor said, as they stepped onto a giant rainbow bridge.

"Watch your step. A fall off the Bifrost is not a decent death," he warned.

They walked, Kratos in Astarte's arms, to the massive throne room in the palace. An old man with snow white hair, and the matching beard, and an eyepatch was sleeping on the throne.

"FATHER! YOU HAVE A VISITOR," Thor yelled. His voice echoed down the many halls, and woke the old man. He was startled, and spotted the trio of people immediately.

"Ah! Greeks! Hello! Come to tell me what happened to the Greek Pantheon?"

"Yes. I am Astarte, shield-maiden of Ares, and this is Kratos, my adopted son. We come from Sparta, a long-destroyed city in Greece. Three weeks ago, my lord Ares warned me of a rising power in Greece that was adopting our gods, and changing them. They succeeded, and Greece has fallen. They are united under the banner of Rome. I have left Olympus, because my lord commanded me to leave when Greece fell," she said. The old man was silent.

"My name is Odin Allfather, Astarte, Daughter of Sparta. You and your child may stay here, in the palace. But be warned. We are not going to coddle you as the Greeks may have done. We Norsemen and women are folk of war, not of wine-drinking fools. My son, Thor, and his wife Sif, will be your guides," he said, and stood. Astarte bowed her head to him, and they parted ways.

* * *

Asgaard was in a panic. The Roman Pantheon had all been defeated by a single demigod, whom the mortal Romans immediately killed, but not before the Roman Consulate had converted to serving the demigod's father, who so arrogantly proclaimed himself the Creator of all.

Astarte had become an immortal goddess of battle while in Asgaard, and Kratos was being trained by several of the Asgaardians. She had reached her age cap ten years ago, and Kratos had turned sixteen recently.

Kratos was bald, and his skin was exactly like Astarte's. His eyes were the brown that Ares often wore, and a black goatee was on his chin. He wore a pair of red Norse boots, and a red toga bottom. Though, it was cut just above the knees, and along the legs, allowing much more freedom. He wielded a massive double edged, two handed sword.

Alarms blared in the city, and Astarte, Kratos, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three marched to the Bifrost.

"Let us down there, Heimdall! We must help our people," Thor said.

"You are a god of Asgaard, Thor Odinson. However, Astarte Spartadottir is not. Neither is Kratos Astarteson. They may go, and none else. Remember, they are not Asgaardians, but are Greeks. They will suffice," he said.

"Thor. They will not fall to these people. Remember, they stole my lord from me, and I have years of vengeance to extract upon them," Astarte said.

He hugged her, much to Sif's displeasure, and said, "Stay safe, sister."

Astarte wore black leather armor, but left her arms free. Leather vambraces, greaves, and guards protected her forearms, biceps, thighs, and shins.

"I shall. And Thor? You will make a good king, if you would stop and be calmer."

With that, the immortal woman and her son stepped through the Bifrost, and entered the realm of Midgaard.

* * *

So that's the end of that. The next chapter gets the fights going.

Yes, I am bashing the Xtian/Jewish god. No, I am not Xtian.

I am an Eclectic Theistic Satanist. No, I am not about killing kittens and babies.

I will only kill when I have no other choice. Blood has power, yes, but I don't use blood rituals.

I embrace my Druidic and Viking ancestry, and am a follower of Nephthys of Egypt, Tyr of the Nordic people, Mother Earth of every denomination, Nemesis of Greece, Satan of the Sanskrit, and Odin of the Nordics.

The respective domains are: Healing, Justice, Life, Balance, Truth, and Magic.

I am a pro-life and pro-peace person.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I love writing this. I really do.

It's so much more fun than NGoE.

Anywho. This chapter is where the M-Rating comes into play.

Also, timeskip to the Sack of Rome. :)

* * *

Astarte and Kratos stood at the head of the Viking Army as they marched on Rome.

Elephants, stolen from their Indian allies, marched in the ranks, ready to trample Romans.

Astarte and Kratos grinned, as he turned to the army.

"They may have forced the Asgaardians to destroy the Bifrost! They may burn our homes, and our families! But they have not ripped our flesh from our bones! They call us BARBARIANS! THEN LET US PROVE HOW BARBARIC WE CAN BE," Kratos yelled. The army behind the two shouted, and they began to storm Rome's gates.

Within seconds, the massive force of the North had forced their way into the city. All of Rome stood ready, to slaughter them.

And a slaughter it was. Astarte and Kratos tore into them, like famished wolves tore into a fresh kill. Elephants ripped and pulverized several Romans before they were killed.

Astarte was slicing her way through the mass of Christians, when a massive white sword slammed down beside her.

"Missed," she said, and turned to face her attacker. A man in bulky white armor stood at a solid 7 foot was holding a giant sword that was just as tall and white as him.

"Astarte Spartadottir, here to kick your arse and piss on your name," Astarte said, as she jumped up, and swung one of her chains around his neck, and yanked his helmeted face into her godly boot.

His helmet flew off, revealing his white hair and eyes. His skin was tanned, and his face was blank.

"In the name of The Lord, you will meet your end today and burn," he said, his voice deep.

"Bring it, Godling. Try to kill a REAL god!" His sword swung, but Astarte ducked, and planted her swords into his eye sockets with a wet squelch.

The giant man fell, and Astarte ducked again, a pair of massive wolves leaping over her.

Idly, she noticed many of her soldiers dead on the ground.

The wolves looked at her and nodded at an approaching being.

The man was a solid 9 foot tall, and had pale white skin, tinged blue. His black hair was slicked back, and his green eyes shined with the promise of mischief.

"Loki," she said.

"Quite. I came because Fenrir wanted to take a walk. We met Lupa there, and she told us of Rome's plight. We fight to restore the true Rome, and destroy her enemies," the jotun said.

"Well, good. Because we have a problem."

Indeed. For the sky was turning red, and meteors were falling, and demolishing both Romans and Vikings alike.

"COWARDLY GOD OF DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS! COME DOWN AND FIGHT," Astarte yelled. A meteor turned towards them, and Loki fired a giant ball of ice at it.

Both meteors exploded, and a man in a white robe with white hair, eyes, and dark skin appeared before them. He held no weapon, and was just as blank as the other guy.

"You killed Michael? I see." He held his hand up, and a ball of earth shot out at them. Astarte dodged, and cut into his skin. The body he was in vanished, and a ball of fire hit her in the back.

"Son of a whore," she yelled, and began to swing wildly at him. He always vanished, enraging her further. Her skin began to spark red, and as she grew angrier, the sparks grew more erratic.

A bolt of lightning smashed into the arrogant god, and Astarte ripped a marble column from it's place in the nearest temple, and smashed it over him.

The Earth sprouted vines that bound her, but they immediately caught fire and were burned away.

Bonds of Iron sprouted up, and Astarte growled.

"I invoke the Rune of Os!" Her fetters fell off, and she smiled. The man's arms received two gaping cuts, down to the bone.

"You dare," he yelled, eyes wide.

"Yes. I dare."

She charged, and he stomped his foot into the ground.

Blades met a wall of earth, and her world exploded.

* * *

Kratos stood in the background, and saw a blade of earth pierce his mother's chest.

He grabbed a chain that was embedded into the ground, and pulled. The ground gave way, and he swung the mace into the man, who had failed to see it coming. The man flew, and vanished. There was absolute chaos while he ran to his mother's side, and began feeding her Ambrosia and Nectar.

* * *

(Timeskip, Revolutionary War)

Ares sat on Olympus in his old Greek armor, standing next to Kratos, who had stopped aging a long time ago. Both watched a body that floated in a tank of Nectar and Water, and was hooked up to machines that ensured her body would function when she regained consciousness.

Ares gently touched the glass, and sighed.

"We were foolish... Rome weakened us, all of us," he said, his voice low.

"Rome made you stronger, Lord Ares," Kratos began, "It was the Jewish people who spawned that man, and his child. So, by that logic, it was them who weakened you, by weakening Rome."

"We'll destroy that man one day. I swear it," he whispered. Kratos was a well muscled man, and his skin was still an ash white with the curving blood red stripe down his side, exactly like his mother's skin. At his side were a set of blades like hers, but larger. He'd been named the God of Strength by Zeus, after he had come across Heracles assaulting a woman, and planted his blades through the arrogant god's jewels and heart, sending him to Tartarus. He'd decided not to return.

Astarte was made a Goddess of Battle and Foreign Pantheon Relations, but it was pending, because she had been in this coma since she sacked Rome.

"Kratos! Ares! We're moving," came a voice from the doorway of Apollo's temple.

Kratos grinned, and they flashed to the edge of Olympus to watch the giant collection of temples fly over the clouds, invisible to the mortals below.

But the second they had left Apollo's temple, things had kicked off besides Olympus leaving London.

In the tank, Astarte woke up.

* * *

Astarte woke up, feeling tired and drained. She was on the ground, and the ground was shaking.

"What the fuck...?"

She stumbled out of the temple, and noticed she was on Olympus.

A flash of silver caught her when she began to fall.

"Astarte, you need to rest," came a voice she hadn't heard in forever.

"Yes, Mother..."

And she went back to sleep.

* * *

(Astarte's POV)

Ares was directly above me when I woke up. And Mother was on the side of the bed I was on.

My bed, I idly noticed.

I was on Olympus. Ares was above me. Ares. Not the Roman version. Ares.

My lord, Ares.

I smiled and touched his face.

"It's wonderful to see you, my lord," I whispered.

He smiled his crooked smile at me.

"No, Astarte.. It's Ares, without the titles," he said. My mother immediately looked up at him. Ares had never once let me call him by his name without his titles.

"What." Her voice had an edge to it, prompting Ares to sweat.

I smiled as he stammered, and decided to shut him up.

"Mother, pardon me. I spent a long time with Thor, Sif, and the Valkyries," I said. Her eyes widened, and I leaned up to Ares, who was sputtering even more now, and kissed him.

"Ares? You were babbling."

* * *

Artemis had to admit. Her daughter and Ares was something she had not expected.

She still wasn't quite used to that. Astarte was her daughter, though she never got to raise her. That thought saddened her.

And that Orion didn't even know they had been together, let alone that they had a daughter.

But compared to her, Astarte was right. She would fit in with the Valkyries, more so than anywhere else. She was a brass and crude person, and was a rebel in the form of a woman.

And she was indeed a woman. She was more perfectly sculpted than Aphrodite. Her body was muscled, but she retained a VERY feminine figure, and wore leather armor that only accented it. Her breasts weren't overly large, but she maintained a medium C cup. When she didn't have her swords on her, she had perfectly tan skin. Her silver and blue eyes were sharp, and shimmered exactly like Artemis' eyes, and she possessed the perfect blend of Orion and Artemis' personalities.

It was no wonder Ares would be attracted to her. She was beauty, brain, and brawn, all in one package.

Artemis sighed, and began to sharpen her arrows.

She had a chance to be both a mother and shoot Ares, and she was NOT passing it up!

* * *

Aphrodite kept a scroll of who was dating who. Now, though, it was a book, and she kept it secret.

But she spilled to contents the second it was recorded.

Which, really, made the keeping the book secret a pointless endeavor.

And when Astarte's name popped it's way into her book alongside Ares' name?

The Love Goddess squealed, and all of Olympus knew one of their own had hooked up with some one.

* * *

Astarte was darting through the trees of post-Revolutionary War America, chasing a deer through the forests. Her bare feet were contouring to the curves of the wooden stepping stones, and her eyes and body worked together flawlessly to keep her in the trees.

The deer stopped, and she lunged at it, intent on catching it.

But a loud 'BANG' was heard, and the deer feel dead.

"You wear strange clothes, miss," a male's voice said.

"You stole my kill, male," she replied.

"I wasn't aware anyone was hunting it."

"Then when a lady jumps at the deer, you don't fire." And then Astarte vanished.

* * *

(Timeskip, ten years pre-Civil War)

Astarte grimaced as Aphrodite worked her magic on her, forming the ideal toga for her.

"-And I think we're done," Aphrodite said.

Astarte wore a silver toga, and a matching veil. Her swords, and by proxy her ash white skin, were not on her. The stripe stayed, though, and her hair was in a pony tail. Her skin was the deep tan of Sparta.

Today was a special day to her. It was her wedding day.

Kratos was with Ares, and Zeus had mentioned surprises. Astarte was busy trying to figure out which surprise he was talking about.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Change of plans," came a voice Astarte could have sworn she'd never hear again.

"Zeus couldn't get Ares into a suit. So he called on us to help." Golden tresses fell through the doors, and Astarte grinned.

"Sif," she greeted. The lady smirked, and snapped her fingers.

Astarte no longer wore the toga. She wore her Norse Battle Armor, with the symbol of Sparta on the right breast, in bronze. The edges were trimmed silver, and a silver circlet was on her head, and an onyx rested in the center of it.

A horn blew, and the trio stood.

Outside, Astarte was greeted by the sight of a one eyed old man in golden battle armor.

"Allfather," she said, and hugged the elder god. He smiled, and took her hand.

"Hello, child. It is good to see you once again. Come. You have a husband to make of a soldier," he said, and they walked to the temple of Hera, where the wedding would take place.

* * *

Ares smiled. Beside him was Thor, and Kratos was beside Thor. They each wore full battle armor, but none held a weapon on them.

He was counting on today being a good, no. A perfect day.

He knew EXACTLY how he wanted today to go, and would bring the Underworlds to Earth if it went wrong.

Finally, he spotted Astarte down the hall, and music began to play from Apollo and his assembled children.

As Odin and Astarte stepped next to him, Ares and Astarte joined hands, as Hera began to recite their vows.

"Ares Zeusson, do you accept this woman, Astarte Odindottir, to be your wedded wife for all eternity?"

"I do."

"Astarte Odindottir, do you accept this man, Ares Zeusson, to be your wedded husband for all eternity?"

"Aye, I do."

"Then so mote it be. Kiss the bride."

Astarte and Ares sealed their marriage with a kiss.

Everyone was flashed Dionysus' palace, where a feast was set up.

"Our Norse brethren say wedding feasts are not complete without ale. I concur," the god of alcoholic drinks said. And they feasted, and sparred, and drank.

Hephaestus had invented a camera, a device that copied an image to a special paper, and Astarte and all her immortal family were in the first ever photograph.

* * *

The next day, Astarte and Ares could be found watching the world below.

"You know, they're awfully simple people," Astarte said, looking at a white man whipping his slave.

* * *

(Timeskip, nine years)

In nine years, Astarte and Ares had balanced one another out. She'd began to get along with his Roman half, Mars, and had spent several months with her mother's Huntresses, acting as a battle medic and trainer for the newest Huntresses.

Ares was the perfect warrior. He was patient, analyzing his opponent and striking before they knew he'd paused. He used his angering presence to make his enemies sloppy, and his ability to dull pain to never stop in battle.

The Norse gods had faded. Thor handed Mjolnir and his domains off to Zeus and Jupiter, and Odin handed his gifts off to Ares and Astarte. Loki had given his domains to Hecate and Poseidon, figuring the sea god could use a bit of mischief. Similar gods and goddesses all got an upgrade, until only a few pantheons remained in the world.

Ares and Mars had, with Astarte's permission, had several demigod children.

She'd not been expecting a sudden mini baby boom with one man as the father.

Astarte just laughed, and trained them as best she could, which was the best training anyone could get.

During that time, she gained one major title.

She became a patron for strong women, and thus, gained a strong domain.

Though, it was mainly because the Greeks, and by proxy, the Romans, had a statue of her and Ares fighting in the other's embrace. She was the prime example of a Spartan woman, at the pinnacle of womanly power.

* * *

Astarte sighed, and sipped on a mug of mead.

"Girls, this is getting out of hand," Hestia said. Artemis nodded.

"The men are nowhere NEAR ending this war! Only Poseidon and Ares have balanced out," she said.

Astarte snorted.

"Well, at least now we know how Zeus was mistaken for a rock at birth," she said, taking a mighty chug from her mug.

"Says the woman who isn't seen without mead," said Aphrodite.

"Shush it, sweet cheeks. You ain't seen without that charcoal shit of yours."

Thus sparked the fight between the goddesses, brawn or beauty.

And then Athena jumped in, with Brains.

Hestia sighed.

"You can't keep the peace when those three fight over this..."

* * *

So yeah.

Thickened the plot. Did whatever the fuck I wanted, gave some humor, and bashed on Jesus.

A full chapter.

Also, I did pointlessly upgrade some gods. Get over it. You'll see why.

So, R&R!

Or I'll send Astarte and Kratos AND Ares after you!

(Maybe Thor. He became Astarte's elder brother, of sorts.)

Review, NAOW!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad somebody loves my story.. Often, I feel like I'm a shit writer, so seeing those reviews makes me smile.

As I'm writing this, I'm angry and depressed.

And bored. Really fucking bored.

Don't own.

* * *

Two things have happened in the time between now and the Civil War.

Aphrodite stole Ares from Astarte, and Astarte made her match Hephaestus, before leaving Olympus. And Astarte assigned herself to helping Artemis, or watching Tartaros, where Cronus was rumored to be rising.

Currently, Astarte was sitting on the edge of the Styx, in the Underworld, overlooking Tartaros.

Beside her was Kratos, who had left with her after she imposed a self-exile from Olympus.

Only Artemis, Hestia, Hera, and Hades knew where she stayed: with the Dead.

She helped the Furies oversee the Punishments, and carried many of them out.

Rocks fell, and she turned.

A rambling group of kids were chasing a kid who was being dragged by his. His shoes? What!?

As he approached, Astarte stabbed his hoodie's hood with a silver hunting knife, and drug him up the hill.

"And just who in the name of my Mother are you," she growled.

She'd recently started wearing a new look. Silver camo pants, black combat boots, and a silver t-shirt under a black leather jacket. Her hair was trimmed to three inches long on the top and back of her head, and the sides were buzz cut. She wore it in a mohawk, and it made her seem even more fierce than normal.

Her skin was tanned, but she retained her blood red stripe from wielding the swords of her unofficial ex-husband, which were wielded by Kratos. She wielded a silver bow, and Two silver hunting knives.

A black haired girl with grey eyes spoke.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. This-" Astarte leveled her with a glare, shutting her up.

"You have no right to speak to me, Thought Spawn. Satyr! Speak!"

A dark skinned Satyr scrambled to speak.

"Grover Underwood, ma'am. This is Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes. Behind him is my charge, Mikey Jackson."

Astarte blinked at him, and cracked a smirk.

"Micheal Jackson? You're such a poor kid. I am Astarte. Daughter of Artemis, legacy of Poseidon and Zeus, and unofficial ex-wife of Ares. Goddess of Battle, and a few other useless domains. Why are three demigods and a Satyr headed to Tartaros?"

"Luke said he had to go to the bathroom, and took one step, before he fell and started sliding towards the hole," Grover said.

"Artemis doesn't have any children. She's a maiden goddess, so you're obviously lying," the daughter of Athena said aloud.

"I know damned well who my mother is, girl! Call me a liar again, and I will kill you and throw you in that pit!"

"You can't do that! My moth-"

"IS A LYING BITCH WHO I SHOULD HAVE KILLED LONG AGO! SHE IS THE REASON I AM DOWN HERE!"

Grover bleated, and Micheal clamped his hand over Annabeth's mouth.

"Be reasonable, Chase! I am not dying over some apparent old grudge," he yelled.

He had black hair and sea-green eyes. His skin was a surfer's tan.

"Get moving. You'll never see light of day if you sit here arguing with Mom," Kratos said, his hands on his mother's wrists.

They ran, and Astarte glared at her son. He wore a pair of red denims, and a pair of black sandals, as well as a white wifebeater, and an open red dress shirt.

His blades were on his back in the same fashion of the rune Algiz.

"Come on. We're following them," he said.

* * *

The group left the Underworld to go to Miami.

Astarte and Kratos weren't far behind.

Landing in the ocean, they felt Poseidon cloak them from the demigods, as another god appeared.

"Mom! No," Kratos yelled. Astarte charged the god, her knives in a reverse grip.

They were blocked easily, and Astarte smirked.

"Hello, husband. I haven't seen you since you decided the goddess of whores was a good fuck," she said. Ares grimaced.

"Astarte! You never gave me a chance to expl-!" He dodged a strike, and then another.

Then his fiery eyes flashed golden, when one of her knives lanced though his ribs.

Golden ichor poured from the wound.

"It's TIME to die," he said. But his voice was not his own. It was older, and stronger. Astarte didn't like it, and plotted how to show her centuries of displeasure with her husband.

"Hello, sleeping dragon. Meet the Anti-dragon zone: me. MORTALS! TURN YOUR EYES!"

Astarte glowed, and assumed her divine form. The possessed Ares did the same.

A silver and red glow clashed with a red and gold glow.

Ichor flew.

Pretty soon, the bay was ninety percent ichor, ten percent water.

Astarte ended the fight with a solid whack to the head.

She reached into his coat, and pulled out a helmet and a trident. She threw the helmet into her shadow, where it vanished into Hades' hand, and the trident was tossed into the ocean.

Then she flashed herself and the demigods to Olympus, Kratos right behind her.

"Oh boy. I seem to have brought the demigods on accident," she said. And a small fish was on Michael's head, though he didn't seem to notice.

The other three did, and were trying to be quiet with their laughter.

* * *

Astarte, carrying Ares on her shoulder, kicked the doors to the Throne Room open.

The gods, who had been fighting, paused at her next words.

"I'M BAAAAACK," she said, tossing Ares at Apollo, and sitting on his throne. Zeus sighed.

"Welcome back, Astarte. Any news?"

"War got cancelled, sadly. Kids there have your toy. And also... War's been confirmed... He's wide awake." Murmurs went quiet.

"You're certain," Poseidon asked, his eyes narrowed.

Astarte nodded.

"Demigods! You can head back to camp now. Thank you for returning my bolt. I shall let you live, Michael Jackson. The Styx has not yet rid us of you, so I can only assume you are needed. Daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. I think you should contact your father. Things are not the same as when you were seven. And Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes! We gods are bound by laws far older than us. Each of us would love nothing more than to spend time with our children. You may go, with peace of mind that your father does indeed love you. And while it is too late for your mother, I believe she has lived cursed long enough. I will end her pain, if you so wish." Astarte blinked. Zeus was feeling generous today.

The demigod smiled sadly at his father.

"Please, Lord Zeus..." And Zeus snapped his fingers, as Hermes vanished to guide her soul to the Underworld.

"And Grover Underwood! I shall grant you your Searcher's License. You are a unique Satyr! You may not be good with traditional Reed Magic, but your reeds will cause many a monster to flee or die... And the local plants... And animals.. And-" Astarte threw an apple into Zeus' mouth.

He bit it, and swallowed.

"Right. Off you go then." Zeus summoned his Bolt, and made the four vanish.

Ares groaned at Apollo's feet, who was using the god as a footstool.

Astarte fired a blunted arrow into his temple, and the man fell unconscious again.

Hestia smiled.

Astarte was the pride and joy of Artemis, Zeus, and Poseidon, and every god knew it.

Life was more fun with her around.

* * *

I'm sorry this is short.

I'm trying to determine how I want the quests to go...

R&R


End file.
